


Feline Shady

by Kattlarv



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Animal Traits, Child Abuse, Choking, Crying, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Fainting, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Harm to Children, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insecurity, Insults, Interspecies Awkwardness, Magic, Manipulation, Masturbation Interruptus, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, POV Third Person, Painful Sex, Power Dynamics, Psychological Torture, Puberty, Punishment, Restraints, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Threats, Threats of Violence, indoctrination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 02:31:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19820719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattlarv/pseuds/Kattlarv
Summary: Catra is in heat again, and is ill prepared. (who would have thunk?)After punching some walls, she manages to find a secluded spot to relive herself: Shadow Weaver's lair.And that crone is out on a mission, so... what could possibly go wrong?Spoilers: A lot.





	Feline Shady

**Author's Note:**

> Did this in a single sitting. Couldn't stop thinking about the concept after a conversation.   
> I think it came out alright~  
> Tbh: I'd rather write more fluffier, romantic stuff but... inspiration is a cruel mistress xD

Catra scuffed the ground as she walked along the corridors. “Ngh... stupid heat. I WON’T have a repeat of last year!” She grit her teeth and rubbed along her arm. “I-I could just ask Adora for help...” Catra murmured to herself, her tail starting to sway faster. Her face fell into a frown as her ears dropped. “But, she is still in that exercise for at least another hour...” She mewled longingly as she put a hand on the wall.

“Ugh, where can a girl get some privacy around here?” She groaned. “I don’t care that much about being seen naked, even if the other kids make fun of my... size.” Catra muttered, as she slowly gave herself a hug. “But, after last years... incident. I’d  **really** wish to be left alone with this.” Catra carefully rubbed her temple. “Ugh, why didn’t I practice more out of heat?” Catra groaned.

“WHY do I always have to postpone stuff like this? It just keeps biting me in the ass!” Catra punched the wall in frustration. “Ow. Well, at least its not nearly as bad  **this** year.” She clutched her abdomen. “Still hurts though...” She let out a hiss. The feline came to a halt outside Shadow Weaver’s private chambers, a chill went down her spine. Her eyes darted from side to side.

“This seems like a really bad idea...” Catra muttered. She grimaced as she held her aching stomach. “On the other hand... Shadow Weaver is out on that mission, and  **no-one** would be dumb enough to go in there...” A grin slowly made its way upon her features. “Not to mention: This should be a real thrill!” She giddily exclaimed as she snuck towards the door while giggling madly. 

As Catra entered the room, she faltered slightly, glancing around with increased nervousness. “O-Okay, this place is still creepy... maybe I’ll just sit down in a corner somewhere.” She panned the room before settling on a protrusion near one the sides opposite the door, making her way there swiftly. “Well, this seems like as good a place as any.” Catra slid her pants off and sat down.

She let out a shiver as her rump connected with the metallic floor. “That’s cold...” She muttered before parting her legs. She anxiously wiggled her fingers above her tiny slit. “C’mon Catra... just angle your fingers like Adora showed you.” She grit her teeth, closed her eyes and slowly lowered two fingers. She angled her claws upwards as the fingers landed atop her mons as she let out a coo.

“H-Hey! I did it!” She grinned as she began to rub her swollen folds. She used the knuckle of her thumb to gently grind against her clit. “Heh, I can’t believe how I never managed to figure that out. Just kept cutting myself out of frustration. This is actually really easy!” She quipped. “Oh, I’m not the least bit surprised. That sounds  **exactly** like something you would do Catra.” An intimidating voice stated.

“Oh, my sweet, sweet insolent child...” The feline froze dead in her tracks as she looked up at the silhouette in front of her. “And here I was hoping you were bright enough to actually heed my warning the first time.” Shadow Weaver glared down at the little girl as she spoke. Catra tried to come up with something to say, but ended up only sputtering. Dark energy surrounded her body as she yelped.

“Slow to learn are we? I guess I’ll have to teach you a lesson. ESPECIALLY for  **what** you are doing inside MY chambers.” Shadow Weavers voice boomed out into the room. “T-There was nowhere else p-private...” Catra squeaked out. Shadow Weaver gripped the air, the red energy surrounding the girl flared up as she cried out in pain. “Nowhere? I know you are daft, but then you MAKE yourself somewhere.”

Shadow Weaver briefly let go briefly, sparks flying off Catra. “The one thing you are good at is tucking your tail between your legs and scurrying off into the most inaccessible places. And you’re saying you  **can’t** find anywhere?” Shadow Weaver crossed her arms with disdain. The coin seem to have fallen down for the feline as her eyes widened. The older woman scoffed indignantly. 

“You hadn’t thought of that, have you? I don’t know why I expected any better. Your go to place to cry at is your bed. Which is located in a  **public** area. Seriously, how can you be THIS bad at puberty? Or just... life in general?” Shadow Weaver lifted Catra up in the air, suspending her in a crackle of arcane energy. “If Adora wasn’t so emotionally attached to you, ESPECIALLY now...”

The sorceress paused as she caressed one of Catra’s ears. “If she didn’t rely on you to comfort her through the mood swings, you do know you wouldn’t be here, don’t you?” Shadow Weaver narrowed her eyes. The girl tried to reply, but the only response she could give was tremble with her lower lip as tears crept up in her eyes. “I’m afraid I can’t simply let you go this time...” Shadow Weaver cooed.

Catra’s eyes went huge as Shadow Weaver loomed over her. “W-What are you gonna do to me...” Catra stuttered as her voice cracked. Shadow Weaver stroked her chin. “Well, irony has always been a good teacher. So lets punish you with what you came here for.” The sorceress chuckled maliciously as the girl whimpered. She was lifted aloft as the magic sparked in the air.

Shadow Weaver snapped her fingers and Catra was stretched out like a cross. Catra eyed her captor over with a mix of confusion and terror. “I-I don’t...” Catra stuttered. Her eyes widened as she could sense the smirk spreading on the other side of Shadow Weaver’s mask. With a swift motion, the sorceress conjured a small, black tendril, roughly the size and girth of two fingers. 

Catra looked at the slithering mass with hesitation. With a simple hand motion from Shadow Weaver, the appendage slithered towards the girls nethers. Catra’s eyes went wide as saucers as she finally grasped what was going on. Her pupils dilated as she started to trash about fruitlessly. “N-NO P-PLEASE! D-DON’T KILL ME!” She cried out. Her limbs only trembling as she tried to tear free.

None of her arms even as much as budged as she pulled with all her strength. The black, formless horror inched closer to Catra’s slit. “I DON’T WANT TO DIE!” Catra shrieked out before she broke down blubbering. Shadow Weaver audibly rolled her eyes and stopped the tendril only a few centimetres from the orifice. The sorceress slapped the small child and the cries abruptly cut out.

Catra turned her shivering head to face Shadow Weaver, snot running down her nose with a fresh red mark across half her face. “Catra, of ALL the idiotic... how do you think this would possib-” She came to a halt as she eyed Catra over. She raised her hand and Catra was flung up to eye level with Shadow Weaver and she leaned in closer. Shadow Weaver narrowed her eyes on Catra’s privates. 

“Why is it this diminutive?” Shadow Weaver questioned as she pointed towards Catra’s sex. “I-I don’t know...” Catra managed to snivel out after several sobs. Shadow Weaver took notice of Catra’s trembling hips. “I-It’s always been this small...” Catra whispered meekly. The sorceress crossed her arms. “Catra, what reason on Etheria would I have to look at your reproductive organs?” 

Catra’s pupils darted from side to side. Shadow Weaver groaned and snapped her fingers, causing Catra to fall to the ground like a limp rag. The feline quickly curled into the fetal position and wept. “Pathetic. We didn’t even start, and you’ve already given up.” Catra let out a hiccup as her tail curled around herself. “And don’t think I didn’t notice you almost soiled yourself.” The sorceress said with distaste.

“B-But I didn’t!” Catra retorted in between sobs. Shadow Weaver cupped Catra’s chin and leaned in close. “You want a participation trophy for managing to  **not** be more of a waste of oxygen than you already are?” The girl tried to break free and avert her eyes, but the woman held her firmly in place. Forcing her to make eye contact. Catra resorted to simply closing her eyes as the tears streamed.

With her ears folded, Catra just laid on the floor. “This is embarrassing. I’m trying to teach you a lesson, not break you.” Shadow Weaver shook her head. “Well, no matter. If that pitiful excuse is what you have in place of a vulva, I’ll simply have to adapt.” Catra became weightless once more as she lifted off the ground with a crimson glow. “You’re not getting out of this simply because of woeful anatomy.”

Shadow Weaver mocked. Catra grit her teeth, a twinge of anger managing to break through. “W-Why are you even here?! You’re supposed to be on a mission!” Catra barked out through her voice cracks. Shadow Weaver chuckled and caressed Catra’s sore cheek, causing her to wince. “You truly are ignorant... Just because I have an assignment doesn’t  **I** have to be on it personally.” The sorceress stated.

“This would be funny if it wasn’t so sad~” Shadow Weaver added. “Well then, I grow tired of this.” She raised two of her fingers, causing Catra to cry out. The feline managed to glance down, and a sick, pulsating glow emanated from between her legs. “W-What are you doing?” Catra whimpered. “Since I apparently can’t use my preferred tool, I’ll simply have to use some precision telekinesis.”

Shadow Weaver mused. “Y-You have HANDS!” Catra hissed. Shadow Weaver let out a guffaw. “HA! As if I’d lower myself to such a degree that I would  **touch** YOU there.” The sorceress leered. Catra’s ears sunk as she tried to inhale her shame back inside with little success. “Please, it suits you, you snivelling weakling.” Before Catra could reply, Shadow Weaver bent her fingers as Catra yelped. 

The force around her delicate pearl increased, kneading the girls most sensitive organ. “T-TO MUCH!” She wheezed out, her hands clenched. “Oh, good.” Shadow Weaver replied nonchalantly as Catra chipped for air. The sorceress casually repeated the motion causing the feline to wail out once more. “P-PLEASE! IT HURTS!” Catra managed to bawl. Her entire body shuddered as she bared her fangs.

She weakly lifted her head to look Shadow Weaver in the eyes, the girls eyes glazed with tears. The sorceress paused for a moment, then repeated the motion, but at a lower pace. Catra still gasped at each stroke, but she was no longer weeping. “Be stronger.” Shadow Weaver said in a reprimanding tone and resumed as if nothing had happened. “I-I’m gonna...” Catra coughed out.

“Please, we’ve only gotten started. You’re not getting away that eas-” Catra let out a yowl that startled Shadow Weaver for a moment. The scream was shortly snuffed out as the sorceress coiled shadowy tendrils around the girls throat, the cry replaced with desperate gasps for air as the felines entire body convulsed. “Just look at you. Weak, dependant on others, and worst of all: Unable to take charge of your own life.” 

Shadow Weaver shook her head as she spoke. “Pathetic. What kind of cretin can’t even last a minute?” Shadow Weaver scoffed. Tears streamed down Catra’s face as she still shivered. “You’re even more of a disappointment than I imagined. And that is saying something as you’ve never managed to do anything of importance. No surprise with that attitude of yours.” The sorceress sneered.

“It’s a good thing you can fight at an acceptable level. You are clearly worthless for any kind of potentially sexual relief for Adora.” Shadow Weaver sighed. “Catra shut her eyes tight and shuddered. “I’ll never understand what she sees in you. But I do know she’d be devastated without her little  **pet** . And here I was hoping you could ease her through puberty, in case she so desired.”

Shadow Weaver tightened the pressure around Catra’s neck. “But, clearly you can’t even handle that. Claws, a barbed tongue and now THIS? What good are you to her even? Emotional support?” She scoffed. “If I wasn’t so busy,  **I** could do that myself. So, be glad you can serve SOME purpose at least.” Shadow Weaver let out an indignant huff. “... can I go now?” Catra said meekly.

Shadow Weaver shook her head. “You didn’t think it would be that easy, did you?” Catra pupils flickered. “W-What? B-But we’re done!” The sorceress cooed and wiped away the most recent tears along the girls eyes. “Oh Catra, Catra...” She stood upright and waved a finger at the felines hands. “You might want to dig those out~” The sorceress said in a mock, affectionate tone. 

Catra struggled to raise her head, then noticed blood was seeping from her palms. Her claws dug into her own hand. She pulled them out with a whimper. “W-What now you-” Before Catra had time to formulate a sentence, Shadow Weaver picked the motion from before right back up. Catra howled out in pain as her body tensed up. “OWIE! IT BURNS!” She caterwauled.

Shadow Weaver froze and a deadpan came across her mask. “Seriously? You have a refractory period? I’m starting to feel bad for you, despite how useless you are...” She rubbed the top of her visor. “How is this even possible? It’s like you were specifically designed to just... be disappointing.” The woman groaned. “Fine, I’ll work around this. AGAIN.” She glared down at Catra.

The feline returned the look, bubbles coming out of her nose. What little composure she had left was shattered as Shadow Weaver started circling her fingers in the air, applying pressure around the girls hood. Catra mewled and arched her back. Biting her lower lip enough to draw blood as she moaned involuntarily. “Good enough. Don’t want a complete sensory overload.” The sorceress mused.

“Then again, it’s not that surprising. Adora doesn’t have a refractory period... she will figure out sooner or later that just because you have the blanket over you, that doesn’t mean people still can’t see or hear you. She may be gullible, but you lack the insight to do anything about the few things you manage to snap up on.” Shadow Weaver punctuated each sentence, making sure to emphasize and rub it in to Catra.

“Though, your utter lack of endurance might save me some time. I can easily knock out ten session with you in less time it would take for most to go two, or even one.” Shadow Weaver stroked her chin. “Maybe your insufficient stamina does have some perks to it after all.” Catra’s eyes widened at her words. “T-Ten? You c-cant be serious...” The girl croaked. “When have I ever not been serious with you Catra?” 

The sorceress leaned in closer, lowering her eyelids. Catra gulped in dismay. “C-Can't we talk about this?” the girl quipped hoarsely. Shadow Weaver tenderly caressed the feline’s hair, running a hand through her bangs. Catra flicked one of her ears as a purr slipped out through the panting. “You know I can’t do that Catra, I have to set an example out of you, or you WILL do it again.” Shadow Weaver stated coldly. 

Catra whimpered as the pressure picked back up again. “This is for your own good Catra. You can’t go snooping around where you aren't allowed... don’t you know that curiosity kills?” A shiver ran throughout Catra’s body. “I-I won’t do it again... please, just... let me go!” The girl pleaded. Shadow Weaver ran her fingers through Catras’ hair. “Schh... it will all be over soon~” The woman whispered.

“I don’t want to...” Catra grit her teeth as the knot in her stomach intensified. Shadow Weaver narrowed her eyes. “I wonder...” She mused, and bent her pinky. Catra’s eyes shot open and an unknown force jabbed inside of her tight crevice. “HOT, HOT, HOT!” Catra shrieked. “Interesting, I  **can** reach inside.” Shadow Weaver kneaded Catra’s scalp as she dug around inside her tight vagina. 

The magic finally found its mark as it hit the sweet spot. Catra let out a gurgle and went stiff. “Ah, there’s the little sponge... seems you at least have one of those~” Shadow Weaver’s tone was intrigued. Catra locked eyes with the older female and rapidly shook her head. Shadow Weaver softly stroked one of the girls ears. “Just let it happen, you can’t fight it. The sooner you learn your place, the better.”

The sorceress hushed Catra mildly. Catra’s eyes rolled into their sockets as her entire body tensed up as her spine arched. Shadow Weaver coiled a tendril tightly around Catra’s throat, tears filling the girls eyes. Another voiceless cry emitted from feline as she struggled to keep her eyes open through the convulsions. Each contraction made her body twitch as her eyelids became heavier, her movements slower.

She opened and closed her mouth, trembling as the hormones coursed through her body like a venom. Shadow Weaver let go off her neck as the last ripple tore through her young body. Catra gave a single gasp for air before her entire form went limp. Shadow Weaver quickly hunched down next to the girl. “Still breathing. Good, I don’t want to have to deal with her more.” She muttered. 

“Couldn't even last two rounds. Have I been too soft on her? She still has a bit of fire left in her. But she does seem to mostly know her place...” She sighed. “Oh Adora, you need to raise your companion better.” The sorceress snapped her fingers as Catra body hit the ground with a soft thud as the field evaporated. She lifted up Catra, along with her pants, shaking her head. “If this doesn’t work, I just don’t know what to do with you...”

Shadow Weaver hovered over to the door and chucked the motionless body outside like some discarded trash. However, taking enough care to aim so that the girl didn’t hit any overly sharp of blunt objects. She turned around, then stopped. And with a sigh, she extended an arm and a shadow shot out, encompassing Catra’s outline and circling above her. “This is the Fright Zone after all. She may be a dolt but she is MY dolt.” With that, she turned back around and entered her chambers, closing the door behind her.


End file.
